


Stripped Bare

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Dirty Talk, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: After an awful breakup with your boyfriend, your best friend invites you to a bachelorette party at a strip club. And your life changes forever when you meet their headliner male stripper, the gorgeous Thor Odinson.
Relationships: Thor/Original Female Character, Thor/Reader
Series: The Thirst Trials [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 24
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I. HATE. THIS. FANDOM.
> 
> Why do y'all ruin me by giving me fanfic ideas constantly? This is the fault of me writing a scene for my fic "Cradle and All" and I tried not to write this, but my brain wouldn't let it go, so here we are. Fuck. I'm ruined. Enjoy, thirst buckets.

“Your boyfriend is a shithead,” Danni told you severely, her brown eyes hard over the rim of her scotch.

“Ex-boyfriend,” you reminded her glumly before sipping your own.

“Shit drips out his ears, his nose, his mouth, everywhere,” she continued, puffing angrily on a cigarette and then blowing it safely away from you. To be fair, she only smoked when she was stressed out, and she had every reason to be right now since you were in the dumps. The cigar bar didn’t mind if you brought in your own stuff as long as you made a purchase, but you were also cheating a little. She was a waitress here, so they didn’t make you buy anything while you visited her after her shift finished. “He’s the shittiest shit to ever shit.”

You nodded. Danni shook her head again. “Unbelievable. God, I wish we were both lesbians. I’d marry you in a second just so I could keep you happy since men don’t deserve you.”

You laughed. “That’s both offensive and somehow very sweet of you.”

“I’d marry you if you were a dude,” she said, tapping ashes off the end into the tray. “Deadass.”

You giggled. “Thanks, babe. First time I’ve smiled today.”

“And it won’t be the last.” Danni checked her watch and then put out the cig. “I’m going to a bachelorette party and you’ve coming with.”

You groaned. “Danni, I love you, but no. I don’t want to be anywhere near anything remotely male right now.”

“Oh, too bad, then, bitch, ‘cause you’re going,” she said, and then downed the rest of her scotch. She pulled on her jacket and fluffed out her brown curly locks, glaring at you affectionately in that way only she could. “It’s free drinks all night because my friend is rich and bougie. You are coming with me and you are going to get grinded on by the hottest men in the city and forget all about that shithead. I don’t care how much you bitch and moan along the way. You’re going. Put your fucking jacket on.”

“Danni—”

“Shut up and come on.”

You whined in your throat. “Please don’t make me go. It’s so awkward. I’m so awkward.”

She rolled her eyes. “No one’s gonna notice in a sea of horny women, alright? If nothing else, just get rip roaring drunk and then you won’t be worried about your stupid ex.”

“But—”

“Babe,” she said, clasping your shoulders and peering into your eyes. “You need this. Come on. You don’t have to be all responsible and strong for once, okay?”

Your shoulder slumped. She was right. If you stayed here in the quiet drinking, you’d just continue pouring over every single scene you’d ever had with your boyfriend and it would make you want to pickle your liver. You definitely didn’t want to go, but it was better than the alternative.

You sighed, donned your coat, and grabbed your purse. “God, you’re the worst.”

She kissed your cheek as she wrapped an arm around you. “I know. Come on.”

You both hailed an Uber and it took you downtown to admittedly the “classiest” strip club in the city. It was known for having drop dead gorgeous strippers, male and female alike, and you’d never been since the entry fee was insane. Danni was extroverted and fun, so she was invited to plenty of things you’d never get an invite to, but she loved you and dragged you to as many of them as possible. You vaguely knew the bride, so she wasn’t upset to see you arrive on Danni’s arm. You gave her a hug and greeted her bridesmaids as they all sat in the center VIP section across from the massive, well-lit stage. Apparently, they’d reserved the joint for themselves for a private show, which was cool, and it had been in full swing for over an hour. There was some kind of main event that the bride excitedly told you was coming up, so you and Danni took your seats and readied the cash you’d stopped at an ATM to get.

You indulged in the free drinks liberally to loosen up. You really didn’t want a lap dance. You had no problem with strippers, but it made you anxious as hell to have a total stranger touch you. You hoped to blend in with your little chair and survive until Danni had her fill.

“Ladies,” a cheerful female voice said over the P.A. “Are you ready for the main event?”

“YES!” the twelve other women cried, whooping and hollering excitedly as spotlights hit the red curtain on stage. You tried not to roll your eyes and took another shot of tequila.

“Then can you make some noise?”

The girls screamed and drummed their hands on the tables. “Oh, you can do better than that! Let me hear you make some noise for our boy!”

You nearly laughed as the ruckus just got deafening. You had to at least admire their spirit, if nothing else. The noise finally satisfied the announcer lady. “That’s what I’m talking about! Tonight, we are proud to present the God of Thunder, the luscious, golden boy himself, Thor Odinson!”

You nearly choked. You hadn’t heard a stage name that absurd in your life. They were really overselling this guy.

Then the curtains parted.

And revealed a god.

Your jaw dropped.

The bearded man on stage topped six-foot-three easily, approaching six-five, from what you could tell. The curtains peeled away to reveal a gaudy but accurate set of the theme for the main event, which was _Dirty Dancing_. He wore a white button up shirt, unbuttoned to a salacious degree to reveal just a peek of his phenomenal tanned body, and tight black suit pants that hinted at toned, muscular legs. He had honey-blond hair cut just short enough to look great on him, big blue eyes, and a smile so sinful you felt the urge to haul ass to the nearest church to pray for forgiveness in his place.

For obvious reasons, the girls lost their minds.

Thor had been in a pose with his hips to one side and the second the curtains finished parting, “Do You Love Me” kicked in and he glided forward, full Johnny Castle-style, towards the center that dipped into the crowd. He flashed the screaming girls a terribly handsome smile and spoke with a rich, baritone voice steeped in a lovely British accent. “Good evening, my ladies.”

The music pulsed energetically and his hips immediately caught to the rhythm, absolutely hypnotizing you in perfect reminiscence of Patrick Swayze’s corny but iconic role. The girls couldn’t wait to get their hands on him, but he grinned and teased them, hovering just close enough but not so that they could touch. This only made them more excited. The guy clearly knew what he was doing.

Thor strutted down to the end of the stage until he reached the bride, who had a little cute crown to indicate she was the girl of the hour. He hit his knees and cupped her chin in his hand, bringing her close. “And is this our bride to be? Miss Jessica, was it?”

“Yes,” she answered, her pupils dilated, licking her lips as she stared at the bare skin of his collarbone like a wolfhound at a ribeye steak.

Thor let out a filthy chuckle and kissed her cheek. “Congratulations, love. Why don’t you have the first go?”

He leaned back enough to unbutton his shirt. With every inch of bared skin, your heart pounded harder in your chest. Good God. He was exquisite. His chest was broad and muscular and beautiful. His abs were so cut they looked carved by an expert. He practically gleamed in the lighting, making your mouth water, embarrassingly enough. You didn’t know if it was the tequila or the loneliness, but you wanted to roll around on top of that gorgeous chest.

Jessica the bride squealed in delight and stuffed bills into his pants. He winked at her and then made his rounds during the song, his body entirely in-tuned to the soundtrack, never missing a single beat, his movements so fluid that there was no way anyone could take their eyes off of him. No wonder he was the main event. You couldn’t see a single woman not fall in love with him on sight. Still, as much as you loved the view, your shyness prevented you from leaving your seat, rigid and nervous and helpless.

Thor returned to the center and collected his bills, snapping a rubber band around them and tossing the stack to one side. He gave the room another sparkling grin and then held up his hands to quiet the ladies. “Now then, my darlings, I need a volunteer for this next part in my show. Who shall it be?”

Oh, boy.

You’d thought the noise couldn’t get any louder.

You were wrong.

The bachelorette party flocked towards the stage, begging to be picked, jumping up and down. Danni stayed next to you, laughing hysterically into her beer at the sight of the desperate girls’ antics. You thought in all the chaos that the hunky Thor would pay you no mind.

And unfortunately, you were wrong.

He’d been pretending to look out into the crowd despite the screaming throng right in front of him, and as he did, his cornflower blue eyes locked right onto you. He was quite a few feet away, but you knew damn well he’d stared straight into your eyes by that sly smirk that crept over his lips. Oh no. He couldn’t be serious. You prayed he wasn’t serious.

Thor sauntered down the stage and then hopped off of it. Your heart thundered in your ears as he strode over to you, smiling ear to ear, and his spicy cologne washed over you as he leaned over until you were face-to-face.

“Milady,” he drawled, glancing over your body once and making you break out in goosebumps. “You’re the only woman here not screaming. That usually doesn’t happen when I take my shirt off.”

You swallowed hard, your voice barely a squeak as you answered. “Um, s-sorry, it’s not that I’m not enjoying myself. I’m just a little, um, s-shy, that’s all.”

“Ah,” he said in understanding. “An introvert, is it? There’s nothing wrong with that, my lady. I would be delighted if you would join me for a dance.”

Your face went awash in a furious blush. You just shook your head violently. Danni hissed and hit you in the arm, chiding. “Woman, this is something we all dream about. Get your ass out of that chair.”

Thor laughed. “I appreciate your honesty, love. Thank you for the compliment.”

He focused on you again, this time the smile softening into something far more sincere. “I really do mean it. I’d love it if you would join me.”

Thor paused and then added. “Please.”

You gulped and struggled to answer. “B-But I can’t dance!”

“That’s alright, milady,” he promised, gently taking your hand. “I’ll lead.”

You wanted to lock your knees or dig your heels in, but somehow as he tugged at your body, you magically levitated from the chair to stand in front of him. You couldn’t believe what was going on. You’d lost it. You were about to make a complete fool of yourself in front of all these women.

But you couldn’t seem to stop yourself.

Thor’s warm smile widened as he led you to the stage and then, effortlessly, picked you up and set you upon it. He climbed up beside you just as the soundtrack switched to the next song, “Love Man.” The beat of the song pulsed up your body from the placement of the speakers above you, overwhelming you with the thrum of the jazzy music.

Thor slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you flush to him. The heat pouring off of his firm skin made your eyes want to roll back in your head. He felt even better than he looked, so solid and enticing. He started swaying on beat and spread his large, heavy hand out over the small of your back, wordlessly encouraging you to join him. Flustered, you didn’t know what to do with your hands, stiff under his touch, but he just smiled patiently and pulled your arms up around his neck. It helped your balance to have an anchor and made it easier to match his sensual movements. Every brush of his hips against yours made you weak in the knees and shivery everywhere else. He captivated you with his gaze as the two of you slithered against each other, not a sliver of daylight between your bodies. The pressure of his hand on your back made you want to melt into a little puddle, so close to your ass, so much so that you wished he’d reach down to grab a handful even though you knew it would be too lewd.

You lost yourself in him and in the music before you realized it, gasping slightly as he dipped you, bringing his other hand up at your nape when he pulled you up right, his fingers trailing lightly down to tease it. He must have noticed you’d gotten into it, for a moment later, he scooped you up and locked your legs around him, drawing jealous cries out of the crowd. You ground yourself down against his hips as he held you aloft, his smile somehow private even though you knew better. You could hardly breathe from how much you wanted him in that one moment, breathless with desire for a man you’d just met, a man who controlled your body as if he’d had the pleasure of knowing it for months. You’d never felt anything like it, this freedom to be a bad girl gyrating with a shirtless god on stage for all the world to see.

Too soon, “Love Man” ended and the girls applauded wildly. Thor gave you that dashing smile from just inches away, stroking the small of your back. “See? I knew you’d warm up to me, milady.”

He winked, kissed you on the cheek, and then untangled your bodies, helping you off stage with a polite hand. The other girls crowded you, giggling and congratulating you, as you stumbled back over to the smugly smiling Danni. Another song kicked on and Thor asked for Jessica to come up this time, but by then, you’d returned to sanity.

“I need to go,” you told Danni.

“Of course, babe,” she said, hugging you. “Thanks for coming out tonight. I hope you had fun.”

You glanced at the stage, your cheeks still flushed, your body screaming at you to find a way to have another dance with the brawny God of Thunder. “Something like that.”

You scurried out of the club and called another Uber, your head cloudy with thoughts you’d certainly never had while dating your ex. It scared you…but fear wasn’t the only thing you felt. You felt…hungry.

And certainly not for food.

You shivered at the memory of Thor’s hands on your body and pressed your thighs together tightly. He’d awoken something in you with that dance. You weren’t sure what, but you did know one thing.

You wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return for another night with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I literally know nothing about stripping, so don't quote me on any of this mess.

You made it a month before your instincts overrode your logic and made you go back to the strip club.

You’d made a very timid phone call in the days prior asking if he did private dances, and it turned out he did, though the price was pretty steep. You could afford it. You almost chickened out at the last second, but after the drought of no sex and still feeling hideous thanks to being dumped, you shelled out for it and arrived on your designated night.

He’d seen you in just a t-shirt and jeans the first time, so you decided to at least provide the man with some kind of incentive to pay attention to you; you wore light makeup and a sundress and flats, shaving closely to be sure your legs looked smooth and appealing. It didn’t matter, naturally, but you wanted to feel slightly attractive for once. It had been a while since you’d felt even vaguely desirable, even before your ex dumped you.

The front desk girl led you to one of the rooms for private dances. It was spacious; a circular room with couches all around in case it was a private event, a retractable pole in the middle, soft music playing while you waited. She’d rattled off the Do’s and Don’ts of a private dance and you’d nodded, embarrassed to be told such things, but you knew the nature of horny people and agreed to follow the rules. They were in place for a reason. People really didn’t know how to treat strippers sometimes.

Your leg jiggled as you waited, peering into your phone for a distraction, nearly talking yourself out of it before you heard that devastating voice say, “Milady?”

You jumped as you glanced up to see Thor walk in, wearing just a plain black t-shirt and jeans. He somehow seemed even taller in this small room. You shot to your feet out of reflex, unsure if you should shake his hand or something. “Um, hi, Thor.”

Thor smiled. “I am pleased to see you again.”

You blinked. Rapidly. Several times. “Um…what?”

“From last month,” he continued. “The bachelorette party, wasn’t it?”

You stared at him as if he had two heads. “H-How did you remember that?”

He lifted an eyebrow. “Well, it was only a month ago.”

“No, no,” you said. “How did you remember me?”

He frowned. “Should I not have?”

“N-No, it’s not that it’s just…” You fidgeted, pushing your hair behind your ear. “I-I mean, you must meet so many women every night and I didn’t think you’d recall a specific dance.”

Thor nodded. “I see. Well, I do remember you, and I am glad to see you again. Shall we leave it at that?”

You nodded as well. “Um, not sure what to do here, exactly.”

He smiled. “Well, first of all, please have a seat.”

You plopped down far too fast and he chuckled. “Second of all, relax. You look like the Tin Man in need of an oil can.”

You blushed. “Hey, no making fun, alright? It’s my first time asking a hot guy to get naked for money in front of me.”

Thor laughed. “Witty, I see. Good. I shall try my best to relax you. Do you have any aversions, my lady?”

“Aversions?”

“We have already established that you are quite shy,” he said, fiddling with the little audio system in the wall. “Do you wish to be touched?”

You fiddled with the hem of your dress. “Um, touched how?”

“As much or as little as you like,” he said. “I always ask first and then get a read on my clients before I go any further.”

“W-Well, um, it’s okay if you want to touch me.”

“Anywhere in particular?”

You blushed even harder. “I-I guess anywhere you like.”

Thor cocked his head slightly as he looked you over. “I like your legs. Would that please my lady?”

You swallowed hard and nodded. “T-That’s okay.”

Thor’s smile widened. “Has anyone ever told you that you are quite cute, my lady?”

“Not recently.”

“You are adorable, in fact,” he told you. “And thank you for dressing up for me. That was very considerate.”

“I wasn’t going for considerate, I was going for sexy,” you mumbled, staring at your shoes.

Thor paused. You worried you’d offended him, but he stepped into your space and tilted your chin up.

“You are sexy,” he murmured. “You are very sexy, my lady.”

It took you a second to be able to breathe again, let alone speak. “Um, thank you.”

“You are most welcome. Do you have any song preferences?”

“I…I like The Kills, I guess?”

“Ah, good choice, I like them as well.” He hit a few buttons and “U.R.A Fever” kicked on, filling the room with a heavy, pounding rhythm. Thor took the center stage, rolling his shoulders, loosening himself up a bit and finding the rhythm. You clutched the hem of your dress for strength, your face still sweltering, your body keyed up as he raised his arms. The shirt gave you just a peek of skin as he gyrated once, and then reached back, slowly taking off the shirt. You licked your lips and squeezed your knees together at the sight of his bare chest, still rippling with muscle, almost painfully alluring. He ran his hands down over his chest and unzipped his fly, but didn’t take off the pants just yet. Your eyes could barely decide what to take in about him first, those piercing eyes, those full lips, that toned upper body, or the temptation of what lay beneath those jeans. You’d escaped long before he’d gotten his pants off the night you met and you’d spent the entire month fantasizing about Thor’s cock, embarrassingly enough.

Thor stepped out of his boots and dropped off the small stage, gliding towards you on his socks. You tensed immediately, pressing back into the cushions as his blue eyes glinted with lust. He walked right up to you and put his hands on either side of your head, leaning down until you were nearly as close as you had been the night you met.

“Milady?” he whispered huskily.

“Y-Yes?”

“May I relax you?”

Heart pounding, you nodded mutely. Thor sunk down onto one knee and dragged his gaze over you, then returned it to meet yours. He gave you a little secretive smile as his big hands closed over your ankles, so big in fact that they wrapped completely around them. You tried not to react, but your breathing hitched and the warm flush from your face filtered down into you neck and lower. He slid his hands up to your calves, stroking the back of them so slowly your eyelids fluttered from the pleasure that seized hold of every muscle in your body. He reached the back of your knees and you yelped before you could stop it, clapping a hand to your mouth.

Thor chuckled. “It’s alright, my lady.”

“S-Sorry.”

“Do not be sorry. I wish you to feel this good.” He locked his hands around the back of your knees and pulled you forward in the seat, until your legs dangled on either side of his waist. You nearly whimpered as his hands slid higher and higher, over your outer thighs, disappearing under the dress. He caressed the soft, supple skin, massaging it slowly, moving inward an inch at a time. He kept a steady stare on your expressions, as if wanting to be sure you still consented, dragging his fingers back down to your knees. He carefully lifted your legs onto his shoulders and the gesture was too much. The sight of such a handsome man so firmly planted between your legs made you frantic with both shame and desire. You grabbed handfuls of the couch cushions and squeezed out his name in panic.

“It’s alright,” he told you. “Easy. I won’t hurt you, my lady.”

Your head swam with stupid, foolish thoughts as he petted your inner thighs, always stopping before he traveled too far beneath the skirt, sweeping his palms over your sensitive skin. You were panting heavily, scared half to death of how much it turned you on to be with a perfect stranger this way, though he hadn’t done anything but touch you intimately, not sexually. You realized there might’ve been reasons that your ex dumped you, reasons related to this fear of intimacy, and the humiliation made tears spring into your eyes.

Thor inhaled sharply when he noticed and gave you a sympathetic look. “Oh, my dear, what’s the matter?”

You shook your head. “N-Nothing, I just…I haven’t been…it’s complicated.”

He examined you with a careful, considerate precision, his voice low. “You have been hurt recently, haven’t you?”

You stifled a sob, bowing your head so he couldn’t see, but nodded all the same. Here you were, hoping to feel pretty by letting a gorgeous man dance for you, and now you were crying in front of him. You felt small and pathetic and awful all of the sudden. You’d been a fool to do this.

Thor reached out and cupped your cheek, his thumb wiping away a tear. “My darling, I am so sorry. Whoever did this to you is nothing short of a bastard.”

You sniffled and tried to move his hand away. “I’m sorry, I should go, I didn’t mean to—”

“Stay,” he whispered. “Stay with me, please. If I can only make you feel good for a little while, it would please me, sweet lady.”

“It’s not fair to you, it’s not your problem—”

“Any man who makes a woman like you cry is my problem,” Thor said seriously. “I owe it to my gender to make up for his monstrosity, if you would allow me, my lady.”

“A woman like me,” you scoffed, wiping your other cheek clear of tears. “You just met me, Thor.”

“Aye, I did, but I saw how you danced with me that night. You were afraid, but you still allowed me to show you a good time. It was a brave thing. It endeared me to you. Therefore, I am within my rights to want to make it up to you, am I not?”

You bit your bottom lip, unsure of what to say to that. He was very sweet. You hadn’t expected it. “Y-You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to. But only with your permission.”

You had no idea why, but somehow, his insistence upon consent just made you hot all over. “Okay. I just…I don’t know how I’ll react. I’m a little touch starved and I don’t want to embarrass you.”

Thor lifted his eyebrow again. “My lady, I regularly get naked for women I don’t know. I assure you that you will not embarrass me.”

You nodded sheepishly. “Point taken.”

“So yes?”

“Yes.”

Thor’s golden lashes lowered over his eyes. “Good girl.”

Your spine almost arched in pleasure. Fuck, did you like that. You liked that _a lot._ You shivered before you could stop yourself and Thor chuckled merrily, pleased by your reaction, apparently. “Ah, good. I had a hunch you’d enjoy being praised.”

“Damn it, why are you so good at this?” you bemoaned, covering your flaming cheeks with both hands.

“Natural talent,” he offered, as if that explained anything at all. He gripped your wrists and placed them at your sides again. “Lay back against the cushions, my lady, if you would.”

You obeyed, only becoming more flustered as you realized it tilted you back enough that now your pelvises were level with one another. Your dress slid up another couple of inches, but Thor wasn’t like any other man you’d ever met, so he didn’t even sneak a glance. Instead, he balanced on his knees in front of you and spread your legs wider, allowing him to pull you flush to his groin. Volcanic heat engulfed your pussy as it made contact with the bulge at his pelvis. He shoved the jeans down towards his thick thighs and aligned himself with you, the boxer-briefs beneath a nice dark grey. Thor had one hell of a hammer, from what you could feel. If he had a girlfriend, you envied her.

“I like to make my girls feel good,” he continued, absently kissing the inside of your knee. His beard scraped pleasantly against your skin and you fought down a moan. “It would please me if you would let me give you an orgasm, my lady. Is that something you want?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, yes,” you blurted out before you could help it. Thor laughed heartily.

“Very good, my lady.”

“B-But I’ll, you know, make noises if you do that. Won’t you get in trouble?”

“The rules explicitly state that I may not have bare sexual contact with my clients,” Thor recited with a little naughty smirk. “It says nothing about dry sex. Therefore, we have a loophole.”

“Oh. As long as it won’t get you into any trouble.”

“I would very much like to get in trouble with you, darling,” he teased. “I wager it would be worth my while.”

“Stop it,” you pleaded. “My head’s going to explode if I blush any harder.”

He chuckled again. “As you wish, my lady.”

Thor scooted you the final inch he needed to press into the damp space of your panties where your neglected, aching pussy lay. His hands anchored your waist and he ground into you in a circle, testing you. You shuddered and tried to hold steady, your mind screaming at you for being an idiot, but your body drunkenly demanding more of these heavenly sensations. He kept going, rocking you down against him, rubbing his clothed cock over you in a steady cadence. You bit your bottom lip to trap any moans from escaping, your eyes threatening to close.

“Ah, ah,” he chided, squeezing your hips. “Eyes on me, beautiful lady.”

You whined in your throat again, but forced them open to see the utterly erotic sight of your legs on either side of Thor’s head, your legs wantonly open for him as he thrust up against you. “There’s a good girl. Tell me, does this feel good to you, sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes,” you told him hoarsely.

“Good,” he cooed. “I like making you feel good. You’re so pretty like this, your legs open to me, letting me touch you like this. Do you want to know what I would like to do to you, my lady?”

“God, yes,” you panted out, gripping the cushions underneath you even harder for strength.

Thor pressed harder against your spot, driving a moan out of you. “I want to take off your panties. I want to put my mouth on you. Taste you. Drive my tongue deep inside you. Lap up the honey that you make for me. Run my tongue down over your clit. Hear you cry out for me as you come.”

“Fuck, Thor!” you cried out, unable to help shoving your body down against his cock as you felt it twitch. “Oh, fuck, Thor, please, don’t say anything else or I’ll come.”

He exhaled hotly, his grip tightening on your hips, letting you do it. He quickened his pace, somehow zeroing in on your spot under the panties. “Come for me, milady. You are so sweet, aren’t you? My sweet girl. So wet for me. Let me please you. Come apart for me.”

You cried out then, too overwhelmed by the heat of him, by his filthy words, by his delicious cock rubbing furiously against your clit. You came that very second, arching into him, grabbing his biceps and holding on for dear life as the strongest orgasm you’d ever felt in your life flooded up from between your legs and consumed you from head to toe. You wailed his name as he didn’t stop, pumping against your pelvis, extending the pleasure for minutes at a time. He let out a long breath, not hiding the naked arousal in it, gradually slowing his strokes as you slid into the afterglow. Sweat beaded his chest, yours too, your inner thighs a mess beneath the panties, your skin glowing with a light sheen from the exertion. How? How had several minutes of dry sex with Thor felt better than your entire sexual history with your ex-boyfriend? It boggled your mind.

“Nine hells,” Thor sighed wistfully, kissing the inside of your knee again. “I think you just became my favorite client.”

You collapsed into high, nervous, incredulous giggles. “You can’t mean that.”

“My darling, I have given many girls many orgasms, but that one was a cut above the rest. Are you always like this with your men?”

You bit your lip shyly. “Um, not exactly.”

Thor grinned. “Then I am even more honored to have experienced it. You come so prettily, my lady.”

“Oh God,” you moaned in protest. “Stop it, Thor!”

He laughed richly. “I am sorry. I forget my words affect you so deeply.”

He checked his watch. “We have a few moments left. Shall I finish my routine?”

Immediately, your mouth ran away without you. “God, you can finish on any part of me you want.”

You clapped a hand over your mouth. “Shit. I’m so sorry. That was—”

“Incredibly sexy,” he finished for you. “I’ll be filing that image away for later, believe me.”

You shook your head. “God, I’m gonna be ruined after this, aren’t I?”

“Probably,” he admitted, his eyes twinkling.

“Well, first, please get up, your knees must be killing you.”

“True.” Thor lowered your legs and then stood, stuffing himself into his jeans once more. You were amazed he could fit his hammer in there, honestly.

You patted the space beside him. “Relax. I think you’ve earned it.”

Thor gave you a pleased look as he sat beside you. “Thank you, milady.”

He tugged your legs into his lap and ran his fingers over them, as if savoring the contact, no attempts at seduction. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, I’m a Capricorn and I like long walks on the beach—”

You smacked his shoulder, glaring. “Smartass.”

He chuckled. “It’s a curse, I know. Are you sure you wish to know things about me?”

“You’re a stripper named after a Norse god,” you told him, lifting an eyebrow. “Why the hell wouldn’t I want to know more?”

He shrugged. “Clients rarely do.”

“Their loss. Regale me, God of Thunder.”

His smile warmed you through and through. “As you wish, milady.”

You lay back and listened to the soothing timbre of his voice as he talked about his parents, his hometown, his path to where he was now, and you found that it was a wonderful place to be for a while, your cares dropped at the door, safe behind these walls with a man you hoped to know someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor, it turns out, is full of surprises.

You tried to be good. You really did. You promised yourself only three visits to Thor’s strip club per month, and you kept that strict scheduling for two whole months.

But Thor just had a knack for making your inner bad girl come out.

It happened the same way every time: he came in, started a routine, you both got entirely too horny, and ended up rutting on the couch—or hell, once, the floor—like animals in heat. No clothing ever came completely off in order to avoid breaking the rules, but you left every encounter with him with wobbly knees and wet panties.

There you were at your latest visit in Thor’s lap of all places, your plum off-shoulder sweater in a wooly pool beneath your breasts, Thor’s hot mouth decorating your chest with whisker burns and kiss marks, your hips frantically pumping against his hardened cock. It was absurd that you’d climbed on top of him considering the fact that it was _his_ job to give _you_ a lap dance, but neither of you cared. You clutched the cushions behind his head and ground your way towards your climax, your hair hopelessly mussed and hanging over your cheeks as you bowed your head, moaning wildly as Thor’s hands anchored you in one particular spot, his hips driving his cock up against your slit.

Thor licked a quick, messy line up from your cleavage to your throat, recklessly biting down at the juncture between your neck and shoulder, though not hard enough to leave a mark like the ones over your breasts. “Mm, that’s it, my lady. Ride me. Just like that. Be a good girl and come for me.”

“Fuck, Thor,” you moaned out, the heat of his skin nearly scalding you where you touched. “Please, just a little longer.”

“No,” he ordered firmly, his tone somehow both playful and chiding. “I want my girl to come.”

Pleasure zinged up your spine. He of course noticed and slid his hands under your sweater to get better leverage, pushing you down against his lap. He bit down over your pulse, his voice like velvet in your ear. “You know you want to, my lady. You are shaking all over. I know you feel it, don’t you? How much I wish I were inside you right now, feeling you all around me, squeezing my cock so tight I can’t stand another second of it.”

“OhGodohGodohGod, _fuck_ , Thor--!” You threw your head back, crying out sharply as you came in his lap, clutching his forearms. Thor slipped his arms around your body and pulled you into him again, growling against your throat in sheer want as he felt you trembling in the midst of your climax. The rules also unfortunately forbade him from kissing you, a fact that you hated, because you wanted to kiss him more than anything lately.

You shivered and dropped your forehead onto his as the roar of your orgasm slowly tapered off. Thor rumbled in pleasure and lightly ran his hands up and down your back beneath the sweater, content to let you get your bearings for a bit. You swept your messy hair off of your face and sighed, shaking your head as you heard how hoarse he’d made you. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

“What?” he asked.

“That I, um, get off each time, but you can’t.”

His expression became very careful, almost as if he were trying to withhold something. “Not especially.”

“Why not? Isn’t that frustrating? How do you deal with it?”

“I…would rather not say such things in a lady’s company.”

You gave him an incredulous look. “Thor, I’ve been dry humping you for two straight months. Believe me, any scruples I have left the building a long time ago.”

“Fair enough,” he admitted. He cleared his throat. “I… _alleviate_ the tension in my private shower immediately after you leave.”

For a second, you couldn’t think about anything else except the mental image of a dripping wet, naked Thor with his head bent, water sluicing off his golden hair, his enormous cock in one fist, his handsome face in ecstasy. He still wore a relatively careful expression, as if he were unsure how you would handle this news. You bit your lip and decided nothing ventured, nothing gained. “Do you…y’know…fantasize about me while you…take care of that?”

“Every single bloody time,” he growled, his wintry eyes glinting with fire and lust. “I try not to blur the line with my clients, but it is very difficult when it’s you.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I…” You blushed deeply. “I picture you when I…y’know…so at least it’s not one-sided.”

“I’m flattered,” he teased, pushing your hair behind your ear. Then the grin faded into something fond and your gut quivered from the weight of those soft blue eyes from so close. “So how many more of these sessions before you let me take you to dinner?”

You stared at him, mouth open, gobsmacked. “W-What?”

Thor made a scoffing noise. “You must realize by now that I am crazy about you.”

You sputtered. “I…no, I didn’t know that, Thor!”

“My goodness, woman,” he fussed. “I could not have made it more obvious if I tried.”

“But you’re…and what you do…and how was I supposed to know?!”

Thor sighed. “You are far too modest for your own good, you know. Since it apparently is not perfectly clear, allow me to make it plain.”

He sat up a bit straighter and locked eyes with you, his expression serious. “I am positively mad about you, my lady. I would like to take you out some time, if you would have me.”

“But…are you even allowed to date clients?”

“Technically, no,” he said. “You would simply stop scheduling private sessions with me in order to remove that obstacle.”

“Oh. Um.” You fidgeted. “Do I have to answer right now?”

“No,” he said gently. “Of course not. I understand if you’d like to think it over. It is quite a step from what we’ve been doing, after all.”

“Thank you,” you told him. “Really. I’m not saying that because I don’t want to. I actually talked myself out of asking you out about a thousand times because I thought there was no way in hell a man who regularly sees so many gorgeous women would ever think twice about me—”

“You are mistaken,” he said. “For I think of you often. I would like to know you, milady. Outside of this place.”

Something in you soared at his words, but you knew not to make such a rash decision while you were still high off the hormones and adrenaline. “So do I, I just…I need to be sure I’m the kind of woman a guy like you deserves.”

“You are sweet. I will be content with whatever you decide.” He kissed your forehead and then let you go. You cleaned yourself up in the bathroom and then texted Danni an S.O.S. best friend meeting as you headed to the curb to catch a ride.

* * *

“Okay,” you said, pacing back and forth on Danni’s patterned rug. “This is gonna sound kind of weird, but here goes. I’ve—”

“—been getting private dances from the Thunder in your Underpants,” Danni finished for you before sipping her wine. You gawked at her. She just smiled and shook her head.

“God, you’re such an idiot sometimes, babe. Of fucking course I knew that.”

“But how?”

She rolled her eyes. “I know you think you schedule these visits at random, but you always pick the same time and you always give the same lame excuse that you’re getting drinks with boring people at work. I saw the way you looked at him on that stage. I knew you’d be back for more.”

You slumped into the couch and put your head in your hands. “Great. Well, let me have it.”

“Let you have what?”

“I’ve got a crush on a male stripper.”

“So?”

“So? Isn’t that, I don’t know, sad?”

She smacked you with a pillow. “First off, you’re being judgmental. Get over it. Second off, does he like you back?”

“I think so.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“He asked me out. I want to say yes, I’m just…” You groaned. “I’m not sure because technically it means sharing him with other women. Like, a lot of other women.”

“Okay, that’s pretty fair,” Danni admitted. “It’s a legitimate concern. You’re not the jealous type, but you are a very private person and his profession is the opposite of that. You’d have to be fine with that and fine with the fact that the average person is a shithead and would judge you for dating him even though he is quite clearly a fucking catch. Friends, coworkers, family, etc., assuming you two hit it off and date more than just a few steamy months.”

“Yeah,” you muttered, your stomach turning over and churning furiously.

“Well, if there’s a silver lining, it’s that you’re not sharing all of him. It’s just the physical. I’m very sure his clients aren't seeing the part of him that you’re seeing. I know that because you’ve been different since you started sneaking around with him. It’s obvious to me that you like him and he probably likes you right back.”

“But what I have with him right now is good,” you protested. “I might screw it up dating him and then he’ll never want to see me again, same as—”

“Uh-uh,” she said sharply. “Don’t invoke that fucker’s name. You can’t drag your past into this relationship. I know you’re content, but you’re only getting part of what you really want. It works temporarily, but I know you. Eventually, you’ll seek more from him. I think this is as good a time as any to give it a shot. I know being vulnerable with someone is scary, but sometimes it works out. You deserve to be happy, especially after what you’ve just gone through. It can’t hurt to try, right?”

“No, I…guess not. I just don’t want to lose what I have with him if the worst should happen.”

She rubbed your back. “And that’s the tough part about attraction. You have to take risks to get what you want. You’ve been a lot better since you started seeing him for those private dances. I don’t know the guy, but I know you’re more like yourself since you’ve been around him and that’s important.”

You blew out a breath. Her words made sense. You just needed to take a leap of faith.

“Okay,” you said softly. “Thanks, Danni.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, and then winked at you. “Now go get ready to ask out a stripper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but we should have a fun date chapter next, if that helps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thor go on your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another terrible fucking weekend, so I decided to channel my hatred for life and myself into smut. You're welcome.

Where did you decide to take the professional stripper on your first date?

Cirque du Soleil.

No, really.

And he loved it.

In your sessions, you’d been delighted to find that Thor was a big fan of all kinds of dance as well as acrobatics. He had a huge inventory of films from classic dancers to more modern styles from all over the world, and you hadn’t wanted to do the standard boring dinner and a movie thing. Therefore, you’d called in some favors and dug around until you’d managed to find tickets for a price you could at least live with and surprised him. He’d been practically giddy when you told him and the two of you dressed up and headed to the performance on a Saturday night.

Unsurprisingly, it was fantastic. You found yourselves so into it that you didn’t even find the time to talk or flirt with each other. Once the performance let out, you chatted excitedly about everything you’d seen as he walked you over to your car and even then it was a while before you even thought about leaving.

Which brought you to a somewhat troublesome point.

Typically, you never slept with a guy on the first date. Not for slut shaming reasons, though. Simple safety. Unless you’d talked with him weekly and knew him for a month or two, you didn’t want to invite a perfect stranger into your space in the event that he wasn’t such a nice guy behind closed doors.

Well, Thor was sort of the opposite of that.

Thor had seen you behind closed doors already. Not all of you, but enough of you that the rule didn’t exactly apply any longer. You’d both been intimate for over a month now, and not just for lap dances. Each time, you’d talked to each other, and texted during the week. You felt that you knew him pretty well by now, so it wouldn’t be out of line to invite him back to your place.

Except you didn’t want him to think you were shallow.

Was it likely that Thor would be interested? Of course. But you had a sudden fear that he would think you only wanted him for sex and nothing else. After all, it may have been a common problem with him being so handsome. It was quite possible women had used him in the past and you would never want him to think that was all he was to you. You actually liked him as a person.

So what the hell were you going to do?

You had hoped that Thor would give you some sort of clue, but he seemed just as friendly and sweet as always with you, giving no indication of one way or another. You’d have to go for it and pray that he didn’t take things the wrong way.

“Um, it’s, um, getting a bit late,” you said as you self-consciously brushed your hair behind one ear. “If you’re not sick of me yet, I…I mean, we could…go back to my place for coffee and maybe watch some movies if you’d like.”

Thor studied you for a few paralyzing seconds. Your heart tried to implode during the time it took him to answer. “My lady, if I may speak honestly?”

You tried not to gulp. “Y-Yeah, go for it.”

Thor stepped a little closer and touched your shoulders, rubbing them gently. You bit your bottom lip, expecting that he was about to reject the suggestion. He regarded you quite seriously and spoke softly. “You need not self-deprecate so much around me. I know by now it must be a reflex, but I want you to know that I enjoy your company. I am here because I want to be here. I wish to spend time with you, if that’s what you want. Please don’t put yourself down for my sake or for anyone else’s sake. You are a person in your own right and you should feel comfortable with who you are. I know it might be a bit tough to break out of the habit, but I think it might help with your confidence if you are more aware of it.”

You blinked up at him, surprised by how inciteful he’d been. He was right. You did sort of have an inferiority complex and you couldn’t help but self-deprecate at every opportunity so that people wouldn’t think you had a big head about yourself. “O-Okay. I’ll try not to do it so much.”

“I’m not scolding you,” he said. “It’s alright. It’s just a suggestion. And yes, I would love to join you for coffee and a few movies.”

Relief flooded over you. “Great. Um, you can follow me in your car but I’ll text you my address in case we get separated.”

“Very good, my lady.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll see you shortly.”

He waved and headed towards his car. You climbed into your own and texted him your address before pulling out of the parking lot to head home. So far, so good.

You arrived at your apartment first, scurried upstairs, and made sure everything looked as spotless as it had when you’d scoured the entire place this morning in hopes that he’d be over to see you. You brewed some coffee and fired up your X-Bone. Before long, the doorbell rang and you answered it, taking Thor’s coat and hanging it in the closet.

Your Siamese cat, Silky, padded out of your bedroom with a questioning meow at the new stranger. Thor’s face lit up with delight and he crouched in front of her, offering his hand to the animal. “Oh, look at this pretty girl! Hello, sweetheart!”

Silky sniffed his fingers and then practically threw herself at him a second later. Thor grinned and scooped her up, folding her against his chest as he rubbed beneath her chin. “What a baby! I love her!”

You chuckled and couldn’t resist snapping a photo of the giant beautiful man cradling your cat and telling her how lovely she was in a baby voice. Silky was eating it up, kneading her paws against his pecs, her little blue eyes glazed over with happiness. You set the mugs on the coffee table as Thor found the couch and settled your kitty across his lap.

“Do you want some dessert?” you asked.

“Is this the part where I say something sexy?” Thor teased.

You rolled your eyes. “A simple yes or no will suffice. It’s caramel cheesecake.”

Thor groaned. “Oh, mess me up, love. Biggest slice you can give me.”

You laughed and obliged him with a pretty whopping slice and brought it to him with a spoon, cream, and sugar. He fixed the coffee to where he wanted it and you handed him the remote to pick something. He then proceeded to win extra brownie points for choosing _The Mask of Zorro_.

Once you finished your coffees and cheesecake, you bravely scooted closer to him and cuddled up to his side with your knees drawn in, not wanting to disturb Silky. The cat snoozed through half of the movie, then vacated Thor’s lap in search of food, which presented you with an opportunity to snuggle better. You had to work your nerve up first, but eventually you draped your legs across his lap. Thor was perfectly comfortable with the arrangement, stroking and petting your calves. It relaxed you to a degree that you were sure you’d never felt with your ex-boyfriend. How frightening to think you’d been with him as long as you were and yet barely a couple of months in Thor’s company and you’d felt far more content and appreciated.

“Ah, what a classic,” Thor sighed happily as the end credits rolled.

“Can you teach me to dance like that scene between Alejandro and Elena?” you teased.

“Certainly!” Thor said. “I would be glad to.”

You chuckled again. “I’m pretty sure it’s impossible, but okay.”

“It is very possible, darling. You are far more graceful than you think.”

“I very much doubt it.”

Thor’s blue eyes twinkled briefly and he suddenly lifted you into his lap in a perfectly smooth motion. “See? That was practically effortless.”

You settled your hands on his wide shoulders, your heart rate out of control, excited and dreading this moment, for you’d been longing for it. You reminded yourself to trust your instincts, remembering Thor’s words in the parking lot. He wanted this. He wanted you. It was okay for you to want him as well, to feel things again, to ask for more.

Thor brushed your hair behind your ear as you leaned in and claimed his kiss.

It was amazing.

His lips cushioned yours perfectly, so soft that you couldn’t help but shudder. He exhaled wistfully into your mouth and tilted his head just enough to deepen the kiss. Your tongues met and you slid your arms around his neck, sinking into the heat of his chest. He stroked up and down your sides as he kissed you, eventually rocking his hips up to meet you. A moan slipped out of you and he swallowed it hungrily. Lust raced through your veins, so potent you couldn’t help grinding down against what you could feel of an erection beneath his suit pants.

But that little worm of fear from before returned before you could stop it.

“Thor,” you breathed. “I…I want to…b-but I don’t want you to think…I’m just…”

You struggled, dizzy and confused and worried, and he slid one hand up into your hair, smiling kindly up at you. “It’s alright. I understand. I don’t think you’re using me. You deserve to be taken care of for a change. Will you let me do that for you?”

“W-Well, I want to take care of you too.”

He kissed you. “Then we shall take care of each other.”

With what felt like no effort at all, Thor swept you up in his arms and carried you to bed.

By the time he lay on the bedspread, your lust kicked into overdrive. Your hands hastily undid the buttons to his dress shirt and you couldn’t stop kissing him, running your tongue over his lips, loving the unique texture of his beard against your chin and cheeks. Thor gripped your wrists and pushed them down on the sheets, which caught your attention, made you worry, until you saw his smile in the dim light of the lamp.

“There’s no need to rush,” he said. “I am yours, milady.”

You nodded in understanding. He stood and finished unbuttoning the dress shirt, and his eyes were all for you. He gave you a playful little wink once the buttons were all undone and his glorious bare chest was on display once again. It was breathtaking from up close, all those exquisite muscles and curves and lines that made up his pectorals and abdomen, his skin tanned and gleaming, smooth all over. He shed the shirt and undid his pants next, revealing dark boxer-briefs underneath, the evidence of his arousal already quite visible.

You tried not to drool over him and concentrated on yourself instead, pushing down the straps to your dress and wriggling out of it. Thor’s hot gaze traveled over your bare skin as you unsnapped your bra, but left the panties out of fairness so you’d both just have one article left apiece.

“My God, you are lovely,” Thor murmured as he walked to the edge of the bed and gripped your knees. He jerked you forward across the mattress until he could stand between your open legs and then planted his hands on either side of you, caging you between those powerful arms.

“Now,” he said. “You are going to tell me what you want. What you need me to do to you. However you like it.”

You gulped. “I, um…it might…sound sort of selfish.”

“That’s alright, love. I am most certain I will enjoy it as much as you will.”

You nibbled your lower lip in consideration and then went for it. “I…think I would like it if you were in control. I have trouble expressing myself. I feel like I need permission to enjoy anything in bed and so it’s sometimes a little easier if I’m not really the one making the decisions. I’m inside my head too much, especially after my ex dumped me, and so it’s difficult to let go. I feel like I don’t deserve anything nice.”

A sympathetic look swept over Thor’s handsome features. “I understand. This is about more than sex. This is about intimacy.”

You nodded. “I guess it is. I’m sorry if that’s not what you want.”

“Don’t apologize. You are allowed to want or need things, especially here, in any relationship. I am more than glad to provide that for you.”

“No, it’s just…” You struggled to explain yourself. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to fix me or heal me because of what he did. It’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t feel as if you are at all asking me to do that,” he said. “You have told me what it is that you desire and I find it agreeable. I would like to make you feel good. Feel appreciated. I would like to take your mind off your troubles for a while and remind you that you are a desirable woman, flaws and all. If I push you too far, please tell me, and I will stop. Don’t be afraid to tell me what you want, how you feel, how I am making you feel. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He sealed the agreement with a kiss; gentle, slow, yet seductive. He wrapped your legs around his middle and broke from your lips enough to shower your throat in warm, whiskered kisses. You arched into his touch and ran your fingers down his arms, brushing against his hands, pushing them towards where you wanted them to touch. You moaned as he cupped your ass in those big hands, massaging, squeezing, not too roughly, just right. He followed a path to your breasts and lavished them with attention, sucking your nipples one at a time as he ground his pelvis against your sex. You whimpered as he traveled lower, still taking his time, knowing where you wanted him in the end, the sly bastard.

You moaned harder as he slipped his hands under the cotton panties and ran his calloused fingers over your ass, stroking until you couldn’t help but pump your hips up against him to find some kind of relief. He chuckled softly at your antics and then let his fingers hook in the cloth, drawing it down your thighs. You let go of him long enough to allow him to take the underwear off and then gasped out, “Thor, please.”

“Please what?” he teased, running that big hand up and down the center of your belly, petting you the way he’d been petting Silky earlier.

You made a frustrated noise. “Thor, please.”

“You have to tell me what you want,” he lilted playfully. “My pretty girl.”

You thought you’d explode from a combination of embarrassment and arousal. “Can you…would you…I want you to…eat me out.”

Thor smirked. “I would be delighted, milady.”

He resumed kissing your abdomen, this time over your navel, his facial hair scraping so nicely against your delicate skin, all the way down until—“Ah!”

Your ex had been clean shaven, and he’d never done much other than maybe give you a kiss down there. Thor’s beard gave you the exact right amount of friction against your clit and then his hot mouth came down over it and you mewled with all the air in your lungs. The pleasure zinged right up your spine and then melted you into the bed. Holy shit.

Thor’s soft lips surrounded your clit as his hand lifted between your legs and he gently ran his thumb across your slit, up and down, carefully smearing your essence everywhere until you were sopping wet. He sunk a finger in, cautiously, not wanting to overwhelm you at first. You pulsed around his thick finger, the penetration intense, but the pressure just right. You were tight, but with every swipe of his tongue across your spot, you relaxed around him. You buried your hands in his golden hair and arched into him rhythmically, hissing and gasping and groaning as he steadily pumped his finger deeper. You spread your legs wider and he took your cue, angling a second finger inside, stretching you, feeding the ache within you.

“Thor…God…feels so…fucking good…”

You lifted your legs around those broad shoulders, rolling up against his lips and tongue even faster, your breathing ragged, your body doused in light sweat as you climbed towards your orgasm.

“Mm, there’s a good girl,” Thor whispered in between light swipes of his tongue over the oversensitive knot. “Take what’s yours. I know you want it.”

“Oh, fuck, Thor, mm, I want it, I want to come for you, please make me come.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he urged, fucking into you faster with his thick fingers. “That’s it. Claim it. Come for me. I want you to come for me.”

He sucked hard over your clit and curled his fingers. The combination of those two touches was far too much for you to stand. Scorching heat burst inside your belly and filtered out into every limb, blanketing you in sweet pleasure. Thor groaned out your name in pure want and didn’t stop, easing you through your climax and out to the other side. You hadn’t ever felt anything close to that good before with your ex, not even by yourself.

You collapsed onto the bed, your limbs made of Jello, hazy and drunken and content. Thor bathed your inner thighs in kisses, grazing them with his teeth, low groans of desire emanating from him. “Fucking hell, beautiful. That was fantastic.”

“Seconded,” you mumbled, brushing his thick hair to one side as you looked down at him adoringly. “I can’t believe you’re this handsome and nice and you’re great at oral sex. It’s honestly not fair.”

Thor laughed. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

He wiped his beard on the sheets and then scooted you up along the bed until you were safely nested in the pillows. That huge, beautiful body flattened you against the bed, his smooth skin rubbing along your breasts, your belly, tempting you, and you didn’t resist. You ran your hands all over him, everywhere you could touch, as he kissed you senseless. You appreciated that he’d told you to take your time, but with every second, you were losing what was left of your patience.

“Thor,” you breathed against his lips.

“Yes,” he whispered back. “I know. I just wanted a moment.”

“Mm?”

“To remember you like this.” His gaze roved over your naked curves. “So open and vulnerable. Letting me have you all to myself. You make me want to be worthy of you.”

“That’s funny,” you murmured as you stroked his cheek. “You do the same thing for me.”

Thor smiled. “See? We’re a match made in heaven.”

“Or Valhalla, in your case.”

He chuckled. “Well-said, milady.”

“I can also offer you a cheesy double entendre about Mjolnir if you like.”

Thor grinned. “I bet you could. But I think perhaps it would be more fun to simply wield it yourself.”

You let out a belly laugh at his phrasing. “Thor, you are ridiculous.”

“I try.” He kissed your smiling lips and then shifted, pushing off the boxer-briefs. He held your gaze and you accepted the challenge, knowing you wouldn’t be able to resist for long, but still playing his game. You decided to throw fuel on the fire by sneaking your hand below his waist and palming him without looking away. Oh, heavenly father. Thor’s cock felt amazing. Very long, thick, the skin so hot and smooth that you immediately started to stroke it.

Thor let out a low, sultry growl at your actions. “Naughty girl. Mm, don’t stop.”

He bit your neck and then soothed it with his tongue, groaning as you jerked him off, growing more and more excited with every moment. By the time he started breathing hard and shuddering, you knew you were both done for.

Thor caught your wrist and moved it aside, sliding up over you at last. He pushed both your arms over your head and kissed you just as he delved his cock inside you. Your eyes crossed and then rolled back into your head. Bliss. Utter bliss. Thor must have truly been the God of Thunder because his cock sent pleasure ricocheting through you like lightning.

“Mm,” Thor purred into your mouth. “Just like I’d imagined. You’re so sweet, milady.”

He didn’t hesitate, just sunk into hard, steady thrusts, filling you to the brim with his cock, nailing your spot every single goddamn time. The music of the mattress creaking underneath you only further dragged you under his spell. You couldn’t even attempt to quiet yourself. Thor fucked you like an absolute champion, his grip on your wrists firm but not too tight, his hips driving his cock everywhere inside your wet cunt that you wanted him.

“Yes, like that, mm, fuck me, Thor, please fuck me, don’t stop!” You keened as he licked the spot under your jaw, his hot, heavy breath in your ears only making you more frantic.

“I’m not going to stop,” he whispered. “Not until you come for me like a good girl. You’re a good girl, aren’t you? Mm, just look at you, sweetheart. Taking my cock so well. It’s so sexy the way you keep moving your little hips like that. Trying to make me come, are we?”

“God, Thor,” you moaned out. “Yes, I want you to come. Please.”

He bit you slightly harder, making your toes curl. “Not yet. I want more. You feel so good, sweetheart. I need to feel it. I need you to come. I need to feel this tight little cunt squeezing me nice and deep. Mm, you feel that? How much wetter you got when I said it? When I said how I want you to come all over me, make a mess on my cock, give me everything.”

“Fuck, Thor, don’t say that, oh God!”

Thor sped up his thrusts, finding spots you didn’t even know you had, and you yelped in delight, twisting in his grip as you tried to resist, but he just chuckled and pinned you with his weight. “Don’t try to fight me, sweetheart. You know I have you. You’re going to come for me. Mm, fuck, that’s it, right there, isn’t it? Right where you want it. Right where you want me. Shall I fuck that spot, sweetheart? Shall I fuck it until you fall apart?”

You sobbed as he did exactly that, pummeling your quivering little cunt into submission, until you cried out desperately for mercy. “Thor, please, fuck, I’m gonna come!”

Thor pinned your wrists with one hand and slid his fingers into your hair, drawing your head back, kissing you deeply as he fucked you into paradise. You screamed into his mouth as you climaxed. Stars burst behind your eyes. You convulsed underneath him, writhing in the throes of ecstasy, drowning in his scent and touch, the buzzing purr that he let out as he made you come.

You locked your legs around his furiously pumping hips and squeezed his cock with every ounce of your strength. Thor broke from your lips and shoved his face into the pillow to stifle the roar of pleasure that left him as he came inside you, unleashing another tidal wave of bone-deep nirvana. He didn’t stop thrusting for a couple more minutes and you selfishly wriggled up against him, determined to extract every single drop out of him. Then, gradually, he stilled and slid his forearms down to either side of you so you wouldn’t take the brunt of his weight. You buried your face in his warm neck, smelling his cologne and sweat and musk, more content than you ever thought you could be.

Eventually, Thor dropped his sweaty forehead onto yours and smiled, his blue eyes shiny with affection. “You know, a lot of women have seen me naked, but I think you are the first to see me bare.”

Slowly, you smiled up at him. “So I guess I was worthy after all.”

He chuckled before kissing you. “Damn right.”

FIN


End file.
